Swan Lake REMIX!
by Zashache
Summary: Swan Lake versi DeathNote... pangeran Matt dipaksa nikah ama kedua orang tuanya, tapi si pangeran kagak mau! karena calon dari emak dan babenya kagak ada yang cocok,, sampai suatu hari ketika dia bertemu dengan bebek koneng.... MxM
1. Kedodolan yang luar biasa

ah,,, Swan Lake versi deathnote...hohohohoho... (ditabok)

Judul:Swan Lake REMIX!

by:Sash/ Baka Otome/ Dobe/ Teme/ cewek goblok/ Fangirl sinting/ orang PSYCHO etc...

Pair: MattMello (OOC style!)

rating:K ajah...

tujuan:menghibur pembaca...

tujuan yang sebenarnya: lagi iseng ajah! oke?!???

UDAH MULAI AJA KEK FANFICT NYE?!????

BLETAK!

DUARRRRR!!!

DeathNote milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Taksehi Obata, bukan milik cewek bego ini 

* * *

Disuatu negeri yang tentram dan indah,,,penuh pepohonan rimbun dan kota kecil yang sangat tenang,,, (walopun banyak maling sih.hehehe).negeri itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang ganteng,bijak,jenius,,,meskipun agak cacat mental dan sombong setengah mati, yaitu, RAJA RAITO!

UUUUUOOOOHHH!!!!! (KOK BISA YAAA???? O.o)

(penulis:namanya juga FANFICT gitu lho! XD)

Didampingi dengan L ratunya (penulis:jangan Tanya kenapa.XP) mereka berdua memerintah negeri ini,namun karena masa berlaku kuasa mereka berakhir sebulan lagi baca:Kaladuarsa maka kekuasaan harus dipegang oleh anak laki-laki mereka! MATT!

Namun…

"MAAAAMMAAAATTT!!!!!!" teriak raito kemana-mana.suaranya sudah mengalahkan toa masjid. Mamat/matt masuk kedalam aula istana,dimana disana sudah amburadul karena teriakan raito yang ruuaaaarr biasaa….

"ape?"

" 'ape' jidatmu! Lo harus nikah sekarang juga! Enyak ama babe udah nyiapin gadis-gadis untuk lo nikahin!"

"ogah ah 'be."

Raito langsung nyari bajaj untuk melindas matt.sementara, L yang duduk disebelah raito (yang dari tadi kerjaannya cuman makan gula melulu,,) bicara juga.

"matt honey,kamu harus nikah ya sayang,kalo enggak, gak ada yang mau memerintah negeri ini…."

"mak,mendingan emak beliin gue Nitendo Wii deh."

L cuman senyum-senyum masam setelah mendangar perkataan matt. "GUA ENGGAK MAO TAU! LO HARUS NIKAH SEBELUM BULAN DEPAN!" teriak raito lagi,membuat rambut matt jadi berantakan karena angin yang disebabkan oleh teriakan raito.

"trus kalo gue enggak mau gimana 'be?!?!" tantang matt.

" 'tak pites kepala koe!!!" (baca:gue potong kepala lo!)

"BRING IT ON!"

matt menantang raito dengan selogan pilem luar negeri nyang hot itu. "berani lo ya!" raito beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil lembing yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menohok matt.

"HEH! RAITO! NYEBUT!!!"

teriakan L berhasil membuat nafsu raito berhenti. (bukannya ilang) kini L yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah matt.

"matt honey,,kamu dengerin dong kata-kata papa kamu….dia itu bener…kan kamu anak satu-satunya,makanya kamu yang harus menlanjutkan untuk memerintah negeri ini!!! Mau ya sayang???" pinta L dengan nada manis manja.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Raito, L, dan Matt pada diem.

"Who're we talking about?!?!?"

L malah melongo bagai orang bego,dan dia segera menyambar lembing dari tangan raito.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA SAMA ORANG TUA!!!! ANAK BEJAD!  
GAK TAU DIRI! MALIN KUNDDAAAAANNGGG!!!!" L menghajar matt habis-habisan dengan tongkat lembing itu. Raito cuman bisa cengok.

"EMAK! AMPUN MAK!!!! BUUNNDDOOO!!!" matt hanya bisa teriak histeris saat L memukulnya dengan sangat nafsu.

Sedangkan raito?

"…………………"

gak bisa ngomong apa2 lagi...cuapek...--;

* * *

Setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman enyaknya, Matt langsung kabur kedalam hutan yang berada tidak jauh dari istana.

"aduh! Buset dah enyak…mukulnya beringas banget!" kata matt sambil melihat luka-luka lebam dan lecet yang disebabkan oleh L-nator itu.

Tiba-tiba,ketika dia sedang berjalan dikebun apel….

Ada bebek!!

Bebek warna koneng!!!

"huh? Bebek….??" Kata matt yang sekaligus cengok,kok bisa ada bebek dikebun apel yang suram dan jelek ini????

Namun matt udah mikir yang enggak-enggak aja.

'bebek…enaknya diapaain yak!? Bebek bakar…bebek goreng…bebek sambel ijo…sslllluurrppp!!!' kata batin matt.

Udah keburu nafsu aja ngeliat bebek.habis laper banget sih.

Enggak boleh makan ama enyak babe sebelom nikah…

Matt berjalan perlahan-lahan kebebek malang itu, bebek malang tsb tidak menyadari matt mengintainya dan ingin menjadikannya bebek goreng sambel ijo. Tiba-tiba kesempatan datang….

"GOTCHA!!!"

"KKKKKWWWEEEEKK!!!!!!"

**hooolllaa!!!**

**Amigos!!!!**

**Yaaaaaayy!!!  
**

**eellllaaa!!!!  
**

**ssoomay joni!!!**

**Holand bakery!!!**

Matt berhasil menangkap bebek malang tersebut. Bebek itu mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan matt yang kuat –karena sering maen tekken yang nota bene pake combo jurus yang resek banget!-,tapi sia-sia saja. Tinggal nunggu dimasak jadi bebek goreng sambel ijo dah!

"nyehnyehnyehnyeh…"matt mulai ketawa setan seperti bapak dan ibunya yang cacat mental,, bebek itu tidak mau kalah, bebek koneng yang sebentar lagi menjadi bebek-goreng-sambel-ijo (penulis:banyak kata2 bebek goreng sambel ijo yak! Hehehehe…..laper euy) itu mengigit tangan matt.

"AKH!"

dan cengkramannya terlepas,membuat bebek itu bisa kabur darinya. "WOI! TUNGGU LO BEBEK SAMBEL IJO!!!" matt dengan semangat empat lima bagai mau menyerang kawanan belanda mengejar bebek itu.

Ternyata,bebek itu dengan lihainya berlari meninggalkan matt dibelakang, matt dengan nafsu birahi yang sangat tinggi untuk makan bebek goreng plus lalapan masih berusaha untuk mengejar bebek itu. Sampe enggak kenal waktu.

"huaaah!! Hhhh….." matt jadi kecapekan sendiri setelah berlari-lari kayak orang kesurupan cuman untuk menangkap seekor bebek laknat yang sangat lihai untuk berlari. Dia menatap keatas, Langit sudah berwarna orange,matahari telah perlahan-lahan turun.

"sialan.gue buang-buang waktu cuman buat ngejar bebek koneng itu!!! Kurang kerjaan banget gua!" matt akhrinya baru sadar kalo dia emang buang-buang waktu.

Dia mau berjalan kembali keistana (walaupun males banget seh takut dihajar raito ama L-nator lagi…),tapi matanya terpaku kepada danau besar dibalik pepohonan.bukan karena sunsetnya nyang indah,tapi…..ADA BEBEK YANG TADI!

DAN ADA 3 BEBEK LAENNYA!!!! MANTAAAB!!!!

Pikiran matt mulai kacau lagi. Bener-bener kacau. Napsu akan bebek goreng menguasainya lagi.

'ihihihihiiihihiihihi…..Ada 4 bebek!!!! Gilllleeee!!!!! Yang satu jadi bebek goreng…yang satu lagi jadi bebek bakar…yang koneng kurang ajar jadi bebek goreng sambel ijo…trus yang terakhir jadi sop!!!! AHAHAYAYAHAHAYAYY!!!' batin matt menyeletuk.

Matahari kini telah benar-benar hilang, Langit menjadi gelap.

Mendadak….

WWWWUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!

Cahaya menerawang dari danau tersebut. "WHAT?!" membuat matt jadi kaget.dengan segera dia menutupi mukanya dari cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Semenit kemudian….cahayanya ilang.matt berani untuk membuka matanya.

"a…apaan noh tadi!?!??" katanya bingung.

Dan dia lebih bingung lagi saat menoleh kearah danau yang mengeluarkan cahaya tersebut. ADA 4 CEWEK (?) CAKEP BERDIRI DIATAS DANAU! BEBEKNYA KEMANE?!?!?? Pikir matt. Sumpah dia cengok abis.apakah gerangan yang terjadi?!? Apakah ini semacam gejala pemanasan global!?!? –jauh banget yak-

"………."dia berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari semak-semak untuk mendekat kedanau itu,mencoba melihat apa ini nyata atau tidak, mengingat matanya rusak karena keseringan maen Game.

Salah satu perempuan (?) –nyang berambut blonde- dan memakai gaun berwarna hitam menengok padanya.matt diem.dia juga diem,hanya saling pandang…..

Sampai….

"ELO KAN COWOK GILA YANG MAU MAKAN GUE!"

"hah?!?!"

cewek (?) aneh itu langsung melempar sepatunya dan tepat mengenai muka matt,sehingga membuatnya terpental.

"suddaaaah!!! Jangan dibunuh!!!! Sudah cukup banyak cowok2 yang lo bunuh!!!! Tobat!!! Tobat!!!" para perempuan (?) yang lain mencoba menghentikan si blonde-gila yang mencoba untuk menghajar matt.

"APAAN!? DIA MAU MASAK GUE JADI BEBEK GORENG SAMBEL IJO! SIALAN!"

matt bingung mendengar perkataannya. Masak dia jadi bebek goreng!? Apa jangan-jangan….

"elo bebek yang tadi gue tangkep!?" sahutnya.

"kalo iya emang kenapa?! Gak suka lo!?" sahut cewe (?)itu balik.

"kok bisa!? Lo jadi manusia gini!? Cewek pula!"

"diem lo! Gue bunuh lo!" si blonde-gila mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman teman-temannya,tapi tidak bisa.

Matt jadi bingung sendiri.masa bebek bisa jadi manusia?! Otaknya bener-bener mikir dengan keras.dia enggak nyadar aja,kalo keanehan dan kebodohan seperti ini hanya terjadi didalam FANFIC. Ohohohohoho –dilempar piso-

"heh mel! Udah kenapa!? Kita semua mau kutukan ini lepas! Lo jangan bunuhin cowo2 yang dateng kesini dong!" sahut yang lain.membuat si blonde-gila menghentikan aksi brutalnya.matt sudah aman sekarang.

"maap ya mas,maklum,darah tinggi.ohoohohoho…." celetuk

cewek berambut hitam pendek.

"oh iya enggak papa saya ngerti.." kata matt sambil melirik sedikit ke blonde-gila yang geregetan pengen bunuh matt.

"say,mungkin dia orangnya!" sahut cewek berambut coklat panjang.

"hoh!? Yang bener lo!?? Masa si bo!?" kata cewek berambut

pirang pucat panjang. (penulis:ada gitu?)

matt jadi enggak ngerti dengan apa yang mereka semua bicarakan. Udah cape ama keanehan-keanehan yang dia alami dalam seharian ini….

"oh iye enggak sopan enggak perkenalan, aye Kiyomi.Yang rambut coklat sayu,yang blonde panjang tinggi lidner,Dan yang menyerang lo adalah mello!" kiyomi mengenalkan semua anggota gengnya secara terperinci bak presenter tipi.

"huh….?" Matt memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Mello masih membuang muka darinya.

"kita dikutuk ama penyihir mikami! Kita menjadi bebek saat siang hari dan kembali menjadi manusia saat malam hari!"sahut sayu.

"satu-satunya cara untuk mematahkan kutukan ini yaitu,,'puteri' kami harus menikah dengan laki-laki yang berikrar cinta dihadapan semua orang!" tambah lidner.

"dan….puterinya…."kata matt pelan.

"ya mello,siapa lagi."kata kiyomi.

Matt cengok.oh jadi si blonde-gila itu puteri (?) yang terkutuk?? Ohhh…ngartos ngartos.

"tapi masalahnya dia adalah COWOK!" teriak sayu histeris.

"HAH!?????"

* * *

gimanah??? bagus ato jelek??? kasih review yahhh... maap kalo ada beberapa grammar ngaco dsb...hehehehe

JA NE!

(kembali baca Pink Sniper neh penulis...masyaoloh...--;)

* * *

BUANG SAMPAH PADA TEMPATNYA YA, UN!

GLOBAL WARMING NEH, UN!

ART IS A BANG, UN!!! XDDDDD


	2. OMG WTF?

penulis lagi dengerin 'WHAT'S UP PEOPLE' maximum the hormone (Death Note op2) sambil makan keripik singkong.hahahaha XDDD

goomeennn….. baru bisa update sekarang!!! Uhuhuhuuuhuhuu….. abis lagi tryout,,, ga ada waktu….ihihihiks…. T.T thx 4 the review yah, berarti bgt bwat gue X3

Maap banget jika humornya kurang 'greget' yak XDDD

© Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi ohba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"gimana bisa cowo jadi seorang puteri!? Ngaco banget ini fanfic!!!!" teriak matt stress.

Udah gak bisa makan bebek goreng sambel ijo,dihajar enyak babe, ketemu **ORANG GILA** pula!!! Pikir matt.

"makanya itu!!! Penyihir mikami emang rada sinting dan menganggap dia anak dari tuhan!!!!! Jadinya dia ngutuk kite semua dengan kutukan yang enggak-enggak!" teriak kiyomi,

sok dramatis…

matt menoleh kepada mello.mello yang menyadari hal itu langsung meneriakinya bak bebek. (lha emang dia bebek bukan??!) "mau apa lo liat-liat!? Lo mau gue bunuh kayak cowok2 yang lain!?"

matt cengok.mukanya pucet,abis ketimpa tangga ketimpa meja pula...

nasib banget gue berurusan ama 'bebek' gila!!!! Pikirnya.

"ehe…maap yah mas, mello…emang kayak gitu.walaupun tampangnya secantik cewek,sifatnya bener-bener cowok abis." Kata lidner yang dibarengi dengan tawa kecil.

"diem ah lo pada! Enggak ada guna ngasih tau yang beginian ama dia! Dia cuman orang aneh yang ngejar2 bebek!" sahut mello.

"apa!? Eh blonde gila!! Jaga omongan lo ya!" teriak matt.

"WHAT?! Berani lo ama gue!?" sekali lagi mello ditahan ketiga temannya.

"udah lah mel!!!! Lo harus ubah sikap kalo lo mau kutukan ini lepas!!!" kata kiyomi,mengingatkan mello untuk tobat.ingat siksaan dialam kubur.

"ah! Cape gue! Mendingan gue disiksa lagi ama enyak babe gue deh mendingan!" matt beranjak untuk pergi,tapi ketiga teman mello menghadangnya.

"tolonglah cowok aneh-berambut-merah!!! Bantu kami!!!!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan mata puppy dog. Matt jadi mundur selangkah karena takut.terlalu SERIAL CANTIK.

"Bantu apaan!? Nikahin temen COWO lo yang gila itu!?"

teriak matt sambil melirik kemello yang masih marah-marah sendiri.

"IYA!!!! Dia itu sebenarnya baek kok!!! Beneran! Suwer!" pinta sayu.

"BAEK DARI HONGKONG KAYAK GITU!" teriak matt balik,maklum,dah frustasi.

"sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya ngomong ama dia! Udah sana pergi aja! Toh dia enggak bakal tertarik dengan tantangan ini!" sahut mello.

Matt diem dengan seketika.

"paan lo bilang tadi?" dia membalikan arah kehadapan mello.

"lo gak bakal bisa ngelepasin kutukan ini,tantangan ini berat."

Kata mello yang jadi bingung sendiri.

"what!? Eh,gue udah buka semua secret movie dan tetek bengek lainnya di KingdomHearts!!!! Gue terima semua tantangan! Karena gue bisa melakukannya! BRING IT ON! Siapa yang takut!?" sahut matt,dia menganggap semua ini hanya game semata. (kebanyakan maen game sih lo!)

Lidner, Sayu, dan Kiyomi cengok.tidak terkecuali mello.

"gue nerima lo nikah ama gue karena ini tantangan,bukan karena apapun!" kata matt sambil mengancungkan (bukan jari tengah lho bo) jari telunjuknya kehadapan mello.

"….deal….." kata mello sambil menjabat tangan matt, kayak presenter kuis ANTV itu lho…. "YAAAAAAYYYY!!!!" kiyomi, lidner, dan sayu berteriak senang.

"tapi…." Celetuk lidner.

"KAN HARUS PAKE CINTA SEJATI SEGALA! KALO KAYAK GINI MAH SAMA AJA BO'ONG!"

"oh iya!"

"OMG!"

mereka kembali menjadi histeris.

Mello dan Matt hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tampang bloon.

Lalu mereka bertiga berdiskusi sebentar.bak orang-orang di DePeEr EmPeEr. (Baca:MELEPER. –tabok-) "ini udah enggak bener." Mello mulai merasakan ada yang ganjil.

"huh?" sedangkan matt cuman bisa manggut-manggut doang.

"OKAY!" teriak mereka bertiga.

Matt dan mello sama-sama tersentak kaget.

"Poko'e ente berdua harus jatuh cinta dalam sehari!" sahut kiyomi.

"WAT!?"

"PAAN?!"

serentak berirama,mereka berdua berteriak.

"demi terciptanya dunia yang damai dari penyihir mikami gila,

demi makmurnya negeri kita semua!!!" para 'dayang2' mello udah bener-bener kehilangan akal sehat,sama seperti tuannya.

"jatuh cinta dalam sehari itu adalah Hal yang SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" perkataan matt memutuskan harapan mereka semua.

"bisa aja kok! Namanya juga FANFIC! Ngaco boleh dong!"

kata sayu,membenarkan perkataan matt.

Mello udah mulai males aja.

"mello! Minta tolong kek ama dia! Masih mending ada mas-mas ganteng yang mau nolongin elo!" bisik lidner.

"harus yak?" Tanya mello dengan tampang ogah.

Lidner rasanya mau nabok kepala mello dengan balok kayu.

Lalu dia mendorong mello hingga jatuh ketanah,sehingga dia terlihat seperti abis kelindes bajaj. "eh!?" matt yang berada disampingnya membantunya untuk berdiri lagi.

"lo gak papa?" Tanya matt.

"………"bukannya ngejawab matt,mello malah cengok.

Dan mukanya jadi merah.

Kiyomi, lidner, dan sayu, pada ketawa setan.

"Ngapain lo pada ketawa!? Lidner! Sengaja banget sih lo!?" teriak mello langsung,mukanya masih aja merah kayak apel.

"Aaaahhh engggaaaak!!!!!" sahut mereka bertiga,dengan gaya anak autis.

"…………"matt menatap mello dalam-dalam,cowok ini….sebenarnya agak kecewekan dikit….tampangnya juga cewek banget,,,boleh lah…. Hehehehe –LHO…-

mello kemudian menatap matt yang dari tadi enggak berbalik arah darinya.

"….kenapa lo?"

"ah enggak."

"……………"

"oke,,gimana kalo kita ngambil 1 hari dulu buat PDKT?"

"huh?"

"lusa kan malem mingguan yak, diistana gua tuh biasanya ada pesta dansa begono, ya udah gue melamar lo disana aja yak, kan lo cuman bisa berubah pas malem doang,,lumayan."

Matt memberikan idenya.

"…LO SERIUS MAO NIKAHIN DIA?!" teriak ketiga 'pasukan-berani-matek'nya mello.

"kan udah gue bilang, ini sama aja tantangan."kata matt datar.

Lalu tangannya perlahan-lahan mengelus rambut blonde mello nyang sebahu.membuat muka mello jadi Tambah merah lagi.

"gue tau rasanya jadi elo,bahkan gue mau tuker tempat ama lo, kondisi lo lebih baik dari gue."

"……….."mello menundukan mukanya,takut melihat mata matt.

"eh bo tinggalin nyok berdua." Bisik sayu.

"ehhhh saayy lagi seeruu niii!!!" kata lidner.

"iye neh..hehehehe" celetuk kiyomi.

Sayu menghela nafas panjang,kemudian menarik kedua seniornya itu masuk kedalam hutan menghindari Matt dan mello yang lagi asyik berduaan.

"…..nama lo siapa?" Tanya mello,tangannya masih dikunci rapat oleh tangan matt.

"…Matt…" jawab matt,singkat,padat,dan jelas. (Koran kali ye!)

"oh.gue mello."

"gue udah tau kok."

"oh."

Mereka berdua enggak punya topik buat dibicarain,gimana kutukannya mau lepas kalo begini!? Payah neh berdua! Gak solid! –ditabok mello-

"lo kenapa ngejar-ngejar gue tadi?"

"ehe..ha…laper bo." Matt malah ketawa cengengesan.

"hmph….lo tuh cowok yang aneh ya."

'elo lebih aneh daripada gue! Crossdresser!' kata batin matt.

"lo pasti bingung kenapa geu berdandan kayak Marie Antoinette gini yak padahal gue cowok dan dikutuk semena-mena?" Tanya mello.

"IYE."jawab matt mantap.

"enyak ama babe gue pengen punya anak cewek, namun nyang dapet malah cowok,yaitu gue,mereka kecewa banget enggak dapet anak perempuan yang mereka idamkan,

makanya gua didandanin kayak cewek begini! Sampe-sampe penyihir mikami sinting itu _mistaken_ gue sebagai cewek! Keren khan?!" kata mello.

"hoo…ngartos aye."

Mello lalu tersenyum,sesuatu yang sangat mahal ketika dianime dan dimanganya. Melihat mello tersenyum manis seperti itu membuat matt jadi salah tingkah.

"kenapa lo?"

"AH ENGGAAAKK!"

"nyang bener?"

"iye! Suwer dah gua!"

"lo kok mendadak kehutan ini sih, rumah lo dimana emang?"

"…gue tinggal diistana nyang ono…" sambil menunjuk ke istana yang udah terang benderang cahaya lampu.

"OH! Elo pangeran dong berarti!"

"ya gitu deh.hehe…." kata matt dengan ketawa gak niat.

"…kebetulan banget ya…" gungam mello pelan.

Matt memegang tangan mello lagi,dan mendekatkan mukanya agak lebih dekat.

"lo tuh orang yang baik,gue tau,walaupun sikap lo itu beringas tapi gue tau kalo lo orang yang perhatian dan baik."

"ah…" tiba-tiba versi SERIAL CANTIK keluar lagi, mata mello ber-sparkle2 ria.

"…jangan lupa besok yah.gue harus pulang."

"iya,Gak bakal gue lupa."

Lalu perlahan-lahan matt melepaskan tangannya dari mello,

Dan berjalan eprgi dari dalam hutan.

'lumayan.enyak babe enggak bakal tau dia itu cowo dengan tampang manisnya itu,gue bakal selamat dari pukulan emak!'

kata batin matt.

Mello tersenyum melihatnya perlahan-lahan pergi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chap.2 seleseiiii!!!! 8D

Entah mengapa gue kurang puas dengan chap ini…entah mengapa…. --;;;;;

Chap.3 bentar lagi ya, un!

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ART IS A BANG, UN!


	3. oh lalala ndak jelas

author lagi makan mie ayam sambil duduk nongkrong depan meja computer….masyaoloh…. (JANGAN DITIRU YA ADEK2, INI CONTOH MANUSIA BEJAD!)

chap.3!!!!! kesepakatan cinta antara Matt (pangeran sinting, korban KDRT, Game Freak) dan Mello (banci jadi2an, Puteri gagal, hot headed) telah terjadiii!!!! Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya????

©Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

(H-ieichi tuh manteb banget ya kalo bikin doujin yaoi…hehehe….Pink Sniper….XXD 3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt Akhirnya membuat kesepakatan dengan cowo-aneh-crossdresser-gila-sinting-miring dan tertulis dikertas cap metarai.

(penulis:duh bener gak ya tulisannya??? XD) hari ini, maksudnya malam ini,dia akan bertemu kembali dengan mello,untuk membicarakan perihal masalah mereka berdua.

"heh." Tiba-tiba,L memanggil matt.

Sementara matt terlalu sibuk untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya.

"matt!!!" sahut L.

"…………….." matt masih diem, masih kosentrasi maen Super Mario Sunshine.

"Mamat!!!" sahut L lagi.

"….apa mak…." Akhirnya matt ngomong juga, walaupun cuman 2 kalimat, 6 huruf.

"kamu dengerin kata-kata papa kamu gak sih kemaren? Kamu tuh harus nikah! Supaya kerajaan kita ini bisa tetap bertahan, papa kamu itu masa berlakunya udah habis bulan depan sayang!" kata L.

"hoh….uhm….oh ya…" matt cuman manggut-manggut aja.

L diem, 'kayaknya lembing kagak cukup buat menghajar anak psycho game ini….pake apaan ya…?' Pikir L.

"matt! Kita berdua ini serius,kamu.harus.NIKAH!" teriak L segenap jiwa.

"iya-iya….." kata matt nyante.

"kamu jangan cuman 'iya-iya' doang dong! Usaha!!! USAHA!!!"

kini L menjadi histeris sendiri.

"ada kok calonnya." Kata matt.

L diem.cengok malah!

"hah? Kamu udah punya cewek?" Tanya L,masih dalam kondisi shock.

"yah gitu deh.cewek.huh,,,," matt berusaha untuk tidak ketawa dipercakapannya antara emaknya yang agak psikopat ini.

"YANG BENER!?? NAMANYA SIAPA!?? TINGGAL DIMANA!???" L langsung menarik kerah baju matt dan membuat PSP matt terjatuh kelantai dan pecah berkeping-keping dengan sangat sukses.

"mak! Emak nyakitin wa! Entar wa bilang ke kak seto lho!" kata matt. "oh,maap honey,,,hihihi…." L jadi malu sendiri,lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju matt.sedangkan matt bengek dulu untuk sesaat.

"Yang bener nih honey!?? Kamu udah punya calon pasangan???"Tanya L antusias.

"iya mak…." Jawab matt yang masih bengek.

"bawa kesini donng!!!! 'kan maooo liaaat!!!" kata L dengan laknat.

"belom saatnya…besok dah,pas pesta dansa ye." Kata matt.

"papa kamu pasti seneng deh dengernya! Jadi enggak sabar besok deh!"kata L dengan SERIAL CANTIK mode.

Matt jadi mundur selangkah karena takut.

" ….aku justeru tidak sabar untuk malam ini…." Gungam matt pelan.

"huh? What did you say?" Tanya L.

"it's nothing." Jawab matt dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Malam hari neh ceritanyeee)

Matt menyelinap keluar dari lingkungan istananya,gampang banget berkat penjaga yang udah dia sogok pake gado-gado (eh! Emang ada gitu yang jualan gado2 disono???)

Dia langsung berjalan kearah danau yang kemaren, Sementara….

"tuh kan! Gue udah bilang,dia itu sama kayak cowok2 yang lain, cuman BLOW UP DOANG!" teriak mello kesal, dia bahkan telah merobohkan 3 pohon hanya dengan tangannya, kalo ketahuan ama organisasi lingkungan idup mampus aje XD

(paaan juga????)

"mel! Sabar dong! Elo ini bener2 enggak bisa ya kalo sehari aja enggak ribut!" sahut kiyomi.

"bukannya begitu! Masalahnya dia udah janji ama gue! Trus besok dia mau bawa gue kepesta dansa!" sahut mello balik.

"alagh,lo bener2 suka ama dia 'khan?" ejek lidner.

"a…apa!?" mello tidak dapat membantahnya.

"OH! Mello-san bener2 suka ama matt ya!?" celetuk sayu.

"APAAN SIH LO PADA???" teriak mello.

"mello and matt! Kissing on the tree!!! Lalalalalala!!!!" ketiga manusia gila itu mulai menari-menari sekaligus bernyanyi tidak jelas, bak tarian memanggil roh. Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai kesurupan roh kuda lumping.X3

Muka mello malah jadi merah saat teman-temannya bernyanyi dan mengejeknya.

"alalalalalala" ketiga manusia yang telah teridentifikasi kesurupan itu masih tetap melanjutkan tarian dan nyanyian mereka. (Kesurupan mode:ON)

"buset?? Ada apaan neh berisik banget!?" tiba-tiba matt datang dari dalam hutan, dan dia langsung disambut dengan nyanyian trio kesurupan yang sangat NYARING sekali bunyinya.

"matt!" Mello langsung menoleh kearah matt, mukanya jadi tambah merah, paduan suara trio kesurupan terhenti dengan seketika ketika matt nyampe. (Kesurupan Mode:OFF)

Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengejek mello.

"saayy!!! Tuh kan matt dateng! Kamu sih yang enggak sabaran!" kata kiyomi sambil mengrepe2 mello yang udah jadi batu karena malu banget buat ketemu matt.

"heh? Kamu nungguin aku?" Tanya matt sambil garuk2 kepala.

"eeeehhh!!!" omongan mello langsung diputus ama trio bawel.

"iyaaaa!! Iyakaann mel?? Kamu marah2 karena kamu pikir matt enggak dateng, sampe kamu ngerobohin 3 pohon! Iyaa kaaann???" kata lidner.

"oh.jadi…." matt menoleh kearah samping,ada 3 pohon yang roboh,dari tadi dia pengen bertanya itu kerjaannya siapa.

"ya udah! Kita tinggalin yak! Bye bye!!! Huahahaahaha!!!" setelah puas mengejek-ngejek mello, trio iblis-gila itu lari pergi meninggalkan duo M berduaan.

"..maap ya, kamu nungguin aku lama… soalnya keluar dari istana itu agak repot…." Kata matt.

"…oh,,,enggak papa kok,," kata mello pelan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sikap beringasnya dihadapan matt.

"…kamu jadikan besok? Soalnya orang tua aku tuh pengen banget liat kamu!!!" kata matt sambil mengengam tangan mello erat-erat.

"i…iya dong!!! Kan…kan supaya kutukan aku sama temen-temen aku ilang!" kata mello yang entah mengapa jadi salah tingkah.

"…………." Matt diem,kok lama-lama…dia manis juga ya?

"…kenapa?" Tanya mello.

"EH? Enggak!" jawab matt langsung.

"kamu lagi mikir apa?" Tanya mello.

"aku..eh…ehehe…" matt malah jadi salah tingkah

"?" mello masih nunggu jawaban matt.

"kamu…lama-lama jadi manis…"akhirnya.

"hah?" mello malah menlongo denger perkataan matt.

"ah enggak,aku salah ngomong." Melihat reaksi mello yang kayak gitu, matt udah jadi males.

"maap!!! So…soalnya enggak ada orang yang ngomong manis kayak gitu ama aku!!!" kata mello.

"oh...begituuu…" kata matt.

Lalu dia mendekap mello, mello reaksinya sungguh sangat telat.

"setelah aku liat kamu 2 hari ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalo kamu itu orang yang temperamental, keras kepala, ngotot, resek…." Bisik matt.

Mello jadi gedek dengernya, tangannya udah siap untuk menonjok matt, tapi….

"tapi kamu manis…imut banget kalo lagi marah." Tambah matt.

"eh?" tangan matt perlahan-lahan mengelus rambut blonde mello yang halus dan bagus, membuat mello jadi kaget.

"…kamu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada PSPku…." Kata matt pelan.

"do you think so…?" Tanya mello sambil mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat matt dengan jelas.

"iya…." Jawab matt sambil tersenyum, mello membalas senyuman matt, lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh pemuda itu.

"aku gak sabar saat kamu ngelamar aku dipesta besok…" gungam mello pelan.

Matt hanya tesenyum mendengarnya.

Padahal….

"Waadddoooh!!! Gawaatt!!!! Gawaaatt!!!! Mikami-sama harus tauk neh!!!" kata gagak item yang melihat duo M sedang bermesraan dibawah, lalu dia terbang pergi..

apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya???

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….wow…..

Berhasil juga gue bikin fict ditengah2 gurun sahara ini…hahahahahahaha…..( Paan juga maksudnya?)

Near:kok gue gak ada sih…ihiks T.T

Penulis: auk akh! Gue lagi males nampilin lo near!

Near:huuueeee!!! berlari pergi sambil nangis

CHAP.4, WASPADALAH, WASPADALAH!!! HUAUAUAUAUUAHA!!!

(digebug bang napi karena mangambil slogannya XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BELIIN BONEKA SANDAIME HOKAGE SUPAYA GUE BISA COSPLAY JADI SASORI-DANNA, UN!!!! T.T


	4. asal asli apa palsu?

…author saat ini lagi mengutuk orang lewat jigoku shoujo cursing web…alamak… (YA ENGGAKLAAH!!!)

chap.4!!! kemunculan perdana penyihir mikami dan anak buahnya, misa2 sang burung gagak! Hehehehehehe XDD

©Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

(nii-chan matto cuman dapet 3 scene dianime…kejam….

Padahal dia disana cakep banget…dan gue baru tau kalo warna rambutnya itu bukan merah…huhuhuhuhu)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"kawaaaakkk!! Aabaang mikaamii!!!! Kwaaaaaakkk!! Aaabaang mikaaammmiiiii!!!!" gagak item melayang diatas istana gelap dengan awan dan petir dimana-mana, istananya sendiri penuh lumut,, jelek,, reot,, mau roboh,, pokoknya enggak layak huni deh! Masih bagusan toilet rumah gue! XD

"ada apa!? Lo gak liat kalo gue lagi bunuhin orang!?" Tanya Mikami, penyihir psycho yang telah mengutuk Mello dkk.

Lalu gagak item tadi berubah menjadi cewek berambut pirang panjang dengan kostum Lolita, dan kita mengenalnya sebagai:Misa.

"Duh mikami-sama!!! Ini tuh lebih urgent dari bunuhin orang gitu lhooo!!!" kata misa centil. "paan sih yang urgent hah??"  
Tanya mikami, udah naek darah dengan sikap kaki tangannya yang sok cute. XP

"gini llhhhoooo…sii meellloo!!! Mellloo!!!" kata misa. "iya kenapeee???" Tanya mikami enggak sabaran. "dia udah nemuin cowok yang dapat menghapuskan kutukannya!!!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK!? SUMPE LO?!?" mikami malah jadi histeris sendiri."mikami-sama, watch out your blood pressure!" celetuk misa."gilee!!!!! Ada yang mau ama si puteri sedeng itu!??? Gawat neh!!! Gue harus bertindak dengan segera!" kata mikami panik.

"caranye?" Tanya misa. "ya yang kayak ada dibuku ceritanya dong!!" jawab mikami. "Ya apaan!?" Kini misa yang mulai enggak sabaran.

"elo harus menggantikan mello saat pemuda itu melamarnya!"

kata mikami. "huh?!? Kok aku sih!? Khan aku dibayar cuman buat melihat keadaan mello dkk aja! Enggak buat jadi bahan percobaan eksperimen lo itu!" kata misa sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Bawel banget sih lo!? Iya iya entar gue transfer duit tambahan kemanager lo dah!!!!" kata mikami. "YAAAAY! Gitu kek dari tadi!!!" kata misa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"gue enggak mau rencana gue ini berantakan, elo harus dengerin perintah gue!" ancam mikami. "siiaaaap!" kata misa.

"HUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA….." lalu mikami ketawa setan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(siang hari sebelum pesta diistana…)

"kamu katanya udah punya pasangan yak?!" Tanya raito dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan. "heh……" matt enggak bilang iya ato tidak, cuman 'heh' doang.

'_yah emak nih, mulutnya ember banget sih! Kalo babe ampe tauk kalo orang yang mau gue nikahin itu COWOK, bisa berabe!'_ pikir matt.

"adduuhhh!!!! Jadi pengen liat calon pasangan yang dipilih matt sendiri ya ma!" kata raito sambil melihat ke L yang duduk anteng disebelahnya. "iya ya pa! soalnya matt kan seleranya tinggi banget! Hihhihihi…." Celetuk L.

"hehhehe…huh….." matt cuman bisa mengambil nafas panjang. "eh papa raito, berarti…. Kita bisa punya CUCU dong!!!" sahut L kenceng2.

Matt langsung jatoh mendadak, sumpah nyium lante rasanya kagak enak banget….

"eh,,, iya ya mama L, bener juga!!! Hehehahahaheheheh!" raito menimpali perkataan L yang 'nonsense' itu.

"UDAH ENGGAK BENER NEH AH! I'M OUT FROM HERE! DASAR PENULIS GILA!!!" matt langsung berlari keluar dari aula istana, takut jadi gila beneran kayak emak babenya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Malem, jam 10)

Matt berdiri dipojok ruang aula istana, dimana pesta dansa telah dimulai, orang-orang udah berkumpul dan ngerumpi gitu, sedangkan matt masih menunggu untuk mello.

'_mel…kamu dimana sih!? Kalo kamu enggak dateng, aku bakal dipaksa nikah ama pilihan enyak babe! Alamaaak!'_

dari luar sih matt kelihatan biasa-biasa aja, padahal dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba…

"matt? Kamu enggak apa2?" Tanya L sambil menepuk pundak matt.

"huh? Iya aku gak papa kok." Jawab Matt.

"mana tuh cewek kamu??? Papa ama mama enggak sabar buat ngeliat dia!!! Ihihihiihhi!!!" kata L dibarengi dengan tawa kecil.

"ehehe…hheheh…." Matt cuman ketawa gak niat.

Suddenly…

Pintu istana terbuka, padahal semua tamu telah datang semua, kira-kira siapa ya?

"AH! Mel!" betapa senangnya matt melihat sosok yang masuk kedalam aula istana itu, yaitu mello yang turun perlahan-lahan turun dari tangga sambil mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya.

"matt!" sahut mello. Matt langsung berlari meninggalkan L yang cengok ngeliat mello. "kamu dateng beneran!" kata matt sambil memegang tangan mello. "iya dong, kan aku udah janji sama kamu…" kata mello pelan.

"pa!!! papa!!! Itu pasangannya matt pa!!!" L langsung beranjak ketempat raito untuk memberitakan peristiwa yang barusan dia liat. "hah!? Mana!? Mana???" karena tempat duduk raito cukup jauh, dia menggunakan teleskop untuk melihat matt dan mello.

"nyang blonde itu!?" kata raito. "ho-oh! Manis ya pa!" kata L sambil ketawa kecil. "nyok kesana!" ajak raito, lalu dia menarik tangan L untuk datang ketempat Matt dan Mello.

"oh god." Firasat matt mulai gak enak, ada sesuatu yang buruk mendekati mereka…. (Baca:RaitoL) "kenapa?" Tanya mello.

"pokoknya, kalo ada apa-apa, aku udah siapin asuransi buat kita, yang terburuk udah dateng, kamu jangan jawab pertanyaan mereka, Mereka itu PSYCHO!" kata matt histeris.

Mello berkedip beberapa kali, lalu cengok.

"matt saayaaang!!!!" L melambai dari kejauhan. "oh my god…

ini lebih parah daripada pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-7…." Matt malah jadi frustasi sendiri, dan akhirnya yang terburuk datang, Raito dan L nyampe dihadapan Matt dan Mello.

JEEEGEEEEERRR!!!! Mendadak ada background petir dibelakang mereka.

"…pa, ma,, ini….Mel…maksud aku, Mellonie!" kata matt sambil menunjukan mello kehadapan mereka. "uwaaaa…maniiisssnyyaaa!!!!" kata L dengan mata bersparkle-sparkle.XD "ah, Raja, ratu, maafkan hamba datang terlambat." Mello membungkukan kepalanya sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya, menunjukan rasa hormatnya.

"aduh kamu kok manis banget sih??? Emang gak salah pilihan kamu yak matt!!" kata raito dengan laknat. "ehehehe…" matt rasanya pengen pergi dari situasi ini. Sumpah.

But the show's must go on, right? Matt beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyambar mike yang lagi dipegang oleh MC istana XD "ehem, boleh saya minta perhatiannya sebentar?" kata matt sok imut.

Langsunglah para hadirin/undangan/orang2 (halah) nengok kearah matt. "saya, selaku pangeran disini,,, ingin mengumumkan kalau saya akan menikahi gadis impian saya tak lama lagi!" sahut matt dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Para orang langsung heboh, wah, ternyata pangeran yang digosipin suka cabulin peralatan dapur (WHAT!?) itu masih napsu ama CEWEK juga ternyata…hahahahaha… -penulis ditabok matt pake stik playstation-

Mello hanya tersenyum kecil….kemudian perlahan-lahan senyuman itu menjadi menakutkan…. (kalo penasaran senyumannya kayak gimana, liat aja foto mak lampir! Miripppp buanget! XD)

Tiba-tiba saja…..DDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUARRRRRRRR!!!!!!! pintu utama istana meledak, membuat gemuruh keseluruh bangunan, orang-orang yang tadinya sumringah sekarang jadi panik setengah mampus, bahkan diantaranya pada baca ayat kursi.

"nani ka?!?" sahut raito. " Imam samudra ngebom istana kita pih!!!" kata L histeris. Lalu mendadak ada seseeorang yang datang dari arah lobang bekas bom yang berasep tersebut.

"eh….dia…MELLO????" kata matt kaget saat dia melihat dengan jelas sosok orang yang mengbom istana itu.

"MATT!!!! DIA ITU PALSU!!!" sahut mello (?) sambil menunjuk ke 'dirinya' yang berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang. kamu berhasil datang kemari, mello-chan."

Kata 'mello'. "urusai! Kamu telah meniruku!!!!" sahut mello yang berajalan mengitari 'mello' yang lain.

"hei! Apa maksud dari semua ini???" matt dengan segera turun dari podium dan berjalan kearah 2 mello tersebut.

"matt! Dia telah meniruku dan pergi kepesta ini sebagai diriku!"

sahut mello sambil menunjuk ke dirinya yang lain.

"a…apa!??" matt lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada 'mello'. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" 'mello' yang lain malah ketawa setan sampe nyembur2 gitu. Kemudian asap mengitarinya, dan dengan seketika dia berubah kembali menjadi sosoknya semula, misa.

"khukhukhukhu….Mello-chan,,, seharusnya dia mengatakan cinta padamu…tapi dia malah mengatakan cintanya padaku…bahkan dia tak bisa membedakan kita!!!!" kata misa sambil ketawa laknat.

"ukh….." mello tak bisa membantah perkataan misa, semua yang dia katakan itu benar….. "karena dia tak mengatakan cinta padamu, maka kutukan abang mikami akan menjadi semakin kuat! Hohoohohohhoho!!!!" sahut misa dengan tawa bancinya itu. dia langsung ditimpuk pake sandal swallow (SENDAL SEJUTA UMAT INDONSESIA! XD)ama matt.

"…………." Mello sungguh tak dapat membantah perkataan misa….dia hanya bisa terdiam….. "ya sutralah kalau begitu! Misa masih ada session foto nih!! Buat majalah trubus! Daaagh!!!" misa langsung merubah menjadi gagak hitam, dan terbang pergi melalui lobang yang dibuat ama mello tadi.

(penulis:majalah trubus…kan buat hewan ama tumbuhan…)

"mello…." Matt lalu melihat kearah mello, yang berdiri kaku.

"kau….." mello perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, matt sungguh terkejut melihatnya, karena…mello menangis.

"MATT BEJAAAADDD!!!!!!!!" mello langsung melempar muka matt dengan serpihan batu bekas bom tadi. Matt langsung kejumplang kebelakang. Dan mello langsung lari pergi dari istana (ato kabur kali ya, takut digebukin massa karena ngelempar putra mahkota pake batu XD)

"mamaaat!!!" L langsung beranjak kesisi matt yang dah Koit duluan. "sebenarnya ada apa ini!? Siapa gadis tadi????" kata raito yang jadi mumet sendiri. "matt, kamu gak papah kan sayang?" Tanya L sambil membantu matt untuk berdiri kembali.

"daijobu….udah biasa…." Jawab matt sambil memegang kepalanya yang langsung jadi memar biru. _'kan dah sering dihajar ama enyak en babe, jadinya dihajar mello kagak kerasa.'_ Pikir matt.

"sekarang coba kamu jelasin ada apa ini!" sahut raito.

"hhh….puteri yang aku mau nikahin itu kena kutukan dari penyihir gila, dia berubah menjadi bebek saat pagi hingga siang, tapi saat bulan tiba, dia akan kembali menjadi manusia lagi…" kata matt yang jadi malai sendiri.

"wah…kok kayak fanfict yah." Kata L dengan muka imut.

"INI EMANG FANFICT, BEGO!" sahut raito, matt, beserta penulis sendiri. "huuuuueeeee!!!!!" L langsung nangis2 bombai. "aku terjolimi difanfict!!!!!!" sahutnya.

"halah, sudah hiraukan saja dia….lalu siapa gadis berambut panjang tadi?" kata raito yang males berurusan dengan kelakuan Autis L yang kumat lagi.

"mana kutahu….sepertinya kaki tangan penyihir itu…." kata matt sambil garuk2 kepala. "sekarang kau harus mengejar gadis itu! jangan sampai dia lari!" sahut raito.

"…kurasa tak berguna…dia pasti membenciku…." Kata matt lemes, dilihat dari mello yang nangis kayak gitu matt sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau namanya ada dinomor teratas catatan orang yang akan dibunuh mello tahun ini.

"anakku…."raito lalu mengepalkan tangannya….dan…. BUK!

Menampol matt dipipi. Sekali lagi, matt roboh. "BABE! KENAPA BABE NABOKIN GUA JUGA!??" teriak matt yang mulutnya berdarah. O.O

"payah lo! Lo cintakan ama cewek itu!? dan sekarang lo mau biarin dia lari begitu aja!? Kalau iya, elo adalah anak termurtad diseluruh jagad raya ini! Sekarang cepat pergi mengejar gadis itu!" sahut raito yang darah tingginya kumat…LAGI.

"ba…babe…" mata matt jadi bersparkle2 mendengar perkataan raito yang kali ini cukup MASUK AKAL.

"cepet kagak!?" sahut raito lagi. "siap be!" matt langsung berlari keluar melalui lobang yang tadi dan udah langsung ilang aja kedalem utan.

"Wah, raito sayang, kok perkataan kamu hari ini masuk akal banget ya?" kata L. "….gak tau nih…mungkin tadi kesambet setan kali ya,," kata raito yang dah jadi 'normal' kembali.

Bagaimanakah nasib Matt ama mello selanjutnya??? Apa yang akan penyihir mikami lakukan?!? Dan bagaimanakah nasib sandal swallow punya penulis yang tadi dilempar ama matt??? (lha….)

Tunggu episode selanjutnya! WASPADALAH, WASPADALAH! HUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (digebukin bang napi LAGI. XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….Selain sandal swallow, sandal hotel juga pewe dipake lhooo…hahahahaha……GRATIS GITU LHHOO…SEMUA BARANG YANG GRATIS ITU MAKKNYYOSSSS!!!! XDDD

(sumpah jangan ditiru kelakuan buruk ini….penulis keseringan nyolong sandal hotel kalo lagi nginep dihotel….)

Chap.5 coming soon yaaa….. (kayak bioskop aje!)

(Love Traveing…Pink Sniper…rag…blur…TimeLight… lagi usaha nyari doujin scannya nih XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TOBI IS REALLY A GOOOOOOODDDD BOY xD


	5. final stage

hatimuu sexxxyy…itu terbukti dari caramuu…memeluk hatikkuu… alalalalla…. –penulis lagi joged2 ama mulan jameelah-

Yahooo!!!! Chap.5!!! the last one!!!! Hiyyyaa…..finally, rada cape juga bikin fict ditengah2 kesibukan duniawi…. (ceilah bahasanye!) I hope u enjoy the last chapter, un! ;D

© Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

(MattMello fans diIndonesia….dimana kalian…hubungi akkuuu….)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt berlari masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap, maklum, dak ada lampu petromaks dijaman itu.hahaha. (alagh, gak jelas buanget nih penulis, lebay!) kemudian dia sampai juga didanau tempat mello dkk berada….dan dia langsung disambut dengan…

JEEEEDUUUUUAAARRRRRR!!!

….serangan bom al-qaedah….

"sompret!!! Paan noh!?" teriak matt yang kuaget pisan, gile, lagi-lagi terapi jantung! "bangke lo matt-san!" ternyata yang meledakan bom itu adalah kiyomi dkk…. (psikopat mode:ON)

glek.matt langsung menelan ludah, dia lupa kalo mello mempunyai 'pasukan berani matek….' "matt-san bejad!!!! Lo dah buat mello-sama nangis2!" sahut sayu yang dah megang stik baseball buat menghajar matt.

"…ternyata semua cowo itu sama…." Lidnerpun tak ketinggalan dengan bazookanya….XD "woy!!!! Ini cuman salah paham aja!!!! Gue gak nyangka kalo mello yang pertama itu kaki tangannya mikami! Suer!" matt berusaha menghindari ketiga psikopat itu yang terus melangkah maju untuk menghajarnya.

"………….." mereka bertiga lalu terdiam. "…mana mello?" merasa keadaan sudah aman, matt berani untuk ngomong.

"…tuh, lagi mojok." Kata kiyomi sambil menunjuk ketepian danau, dimana ada mello yang sedang duduk meringkuk sambil menghadap bulan yang bulat sempurna.

Matt lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati mello, walaupun dia tahu kosekuensinya adalah: MATEK GAK WAJAR. _Mana belom bikin surat wasiat pula_.pikir matt.

"mel….." matt tak berani melangkah lebih dekat lagi kemello.

"…urusai…" (trenslet:berisik luh…)

"hey… maafin aku…aku…bener2 ketipu ama penyihir itu!!!"

"ck. Kayaknya kamu lebih suka ama dia…lagipula dia kan CEWEK….kodratmu….."

(Penulis: WTF!? Maksud lo apaan!? Gue suka BL noh dari gue SMP!!!! Nxjqdhquddhi////&//... –akhirnya penulis jadi gila beneran…..-)

"….trus aku harus ngapain supaya bikin kamu ngerti kalo aku tuh sayang banget sama kamu?"

JLEB!

Kata-kata matt pas banget kena hatinya mello….XD ada sedikit blush diwajah mello,,,

"ma…mana kutahu! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari hadapanku!" sahut mello yang mukanya jadi sumpe-lho merah banget.

"kalo yang itu sih gak mungkin aku lakuin…" mendadak matt memeluk mello dari belakang, mello jadi kaget, jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya…

"Wuih matt-san tuh berani banget ya! Langsung to the point!"

kata kiyomi yang lagi menonton adegan telenovela matt ama mello dibalik semak-semak.

"hiaa….aku mau punya cowok kayak matt-san…." Lidnerpun sudah terbang entah kemana dengan impiannya itu….XD

"hiii….Matsuda-san malah kebalikannya dari matt-san…amit2…." Kata sayu.

(walah jadian beneran nih matsu ama sayu? XD)

halah, ayo kita kembali keMatt dan Mello….

"…akukan bisa mengulangi janjiku sekali lagi, semua ini belum terlambat bukan…?" bisik matt pelan. Jarak wajah matt dengan wajah mello cuman 3 cm. XD

"….te..tetap saja…." Mello ngomongnya mulai gak jelas, udah salting duluan. XD

"kamu bisakan,,, ngasih aku kesempatan…sekali lagi…?" kata matt.

"……………" mello diem. Dia salting beneran.X3 kemudian dia berbisik…

"apa yang enggak sih buat kamu….?"

Matt tersenyum mendengar perkataan mello, perlahan-lahan dia memeluk mello lebih kencang, dan mello mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak matt.

Tiba-tiba….

"semua itu tak akan kubiarkan terjadi!!!" penyihir mikami tiba-tiba muncul dengan misa dari balik hutan. "mikami!" mello yang sempat terbuai dengan adegan mesranya tadi kembali lagi dengan 'psikopat-nya' XD

"jadi ini…pangeran yang akan mematahkan kutukanku…." Kata mikami yang melihat matt dari kaki ampe rambut.

"….manis juga ya." Tiba-tiba mikami jadi ketawa sendiri dengan muka merah…

"WTF!?" misa langsung menjauhi mikami sebanyak 5 langkah dengan tampang jijay.

"he's mine jerk!" mello langsung menarik matt kebelakangnya, takut diambil ama mikami. "…………" matt cuman senyum2 gak niat….

"eh!? Maksudku, -ehem- Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengambil kerajaan milikmu kembali, dasar semprul!" sahut mikami dengan wajah merah.

"aku tak takut padamu! Penyihir sedeng!" sahut mello balik.

"ck!" mikami lalu mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya (halah….)

dan mengeluarkan beberapa sinar-sinar aneh gitu warna ungu.

"hiyyaaaaa!!!!!" tiba-tiba, kiyomi dkk langsung datang menolong dengan mengangkat cermin tempat make-up mereka tinggi2 hingga mengenai sinar itu, alhasil sinarnya mantul kemana gak tau.

"kiyomi! Sayu! Lidner!" kata mello lengkap. "pergilah mello-sama, matt-san! Larriii yang jauh!!!" "biar kita yang mengurus semua ini!" sahut kiyomi dan sayu sok dramatis.

"OK! Daaagggh!!!!" matt dan mello dengan senang hati lari pergi. "WOY! Kok malah pergi beneran!?" sahut lidner. "kan kita cuman mendramatisir doang kayak dipilem2!" kata sayu.

"emang dasar manusia2 bejad…" kiyomi tak ketinggalan menggerutu…

"alagh, ada yang menghalangi pula….misa, lo hadepin mereka ya." Kata mikami kesel sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"LHA!? Ihhhh gak maauuu!!!! Kan dikontrak misa gak ada yang namanya berantem2an! Udah gitu 3 lawan 1 pula! Gak seimbang banget tuh! Mik…." "BANNNYAK BACOT LUUUH!!!! KAN LO DAH GUE BAYAAARR!!! CEPET SANA KERJAIN!!!" tereakan mikami ngalahin toa masjid disebelah noh.

"ri…right away sir…." Misapun menciut karena takut.

Sementara misa –terpaksa- melawan Kiyomi sisters yang terkenal dengan kebejad-tannya, kepsikopat-annya, kegila-annya….mikami bergegas mengejar Matt dan Mello yang dah lari duluan.

"sepertinya dia tak mengejar kita!" matt berlari menaiki gunung sambil menggandeng tangan mello. (kenapa bisa ada gunung yah?) "kurasa begitu….." kata mello.

"TUNGGU LLOOO!!!!" tiba-tiba mikami muncul dari belakang, berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal 100km/jam mengalahkan mobil mersi. (halah!)

"SWT!!!!" matt ama mello langsung lari juga, akhirnya mereka terpojok dipinggir jurang gunung. "hekehkhekkehke…kalian tak dapat berlari kemana-mana lagi sekarang…" kata mikami laknat.

"ma…matt….gimana nih!?!" teriak mello panik. "mana gue tau!? Gue juga mumet nih!" matt juga ikut2an panik. "ada yang ingin kalian katakan sebelum menemui ajal kalian??" Tanya mikami.

"…Mello." Matt lalu memegang pundak mello yang berdiri ketakutan disampingnya. "gue cuman mau lo tau, kalo gue sayang banget ama lo, dan semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi disurga atau nereka, ammmiinn!!!!" kata matt.

"…insyaoloh ya….kayaknya aku masuk neraka deh, kan aku udah bantai ribuan cowo…." Kata mello gak yakin.

"AAAKHH!!!!! HENTIIIKAAANN!!!" mendadak mikami jadi histeris sendiri, membuat Matt dan Mello kaget, karena mikami histerisnya kayak orang kesurupan.

"kenapa tuh ama dia?" Tanya matt yang jadi takut sendiri.

"auk tuh…jadi gila beneran kali dia…" jawab mello.

"si…sialan…kenapa…lo berdua ngomongin itu!??" sahut mikami.

"ngomongin ape!?" sahut Matt ama mello. "yang itu!!!!!"

sahut mikami balik. "inysaoloh?" kata mello. "HUUUHAAAAAA!!!!!" Mikami jadi histeris lagi…

"oh! Gue tau! Kelemahannya dia itu doa!!!!" sahut matt yang lagaknya kayak prang baru nemuin tambang intan. "hah!? Gue kagak tau doa!!!!" kata mello. "….duh, gini nih contoh orang tak beriman….." kata matt pelan. "hah? Ape?" kata mello gak denger. "ah kagak." Matt langsung ngelengos.

"Asshyaddu alla ila haillallah….."

"HUUAAAAAAAAA!!! PANAAASSSSSS!!!!!" mikami langsung roboh sambil megang kepalanya.

"Wa asshyaddu ana muhammadarasulullah…."

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKH!!!!!!!!!!!!" dengan serangan doa terakhir, mikami langsung meledak ilang, membuat matt ama mello kaget.

"….begini doang nih?!" sahut salah satu pembaca. "ya elah, KO cuman ama doa!" "emang syetan!?" pembaca mulai ribut2 kesel."BERISIK LO! FANFICTNYA MO ABIS NIH!" matt ama mello langsung melempar batu2an kecil kearah pembaca, akhirnya terjadilah tawuran…

(YA KAGAKLAH, OMG.)

"ki…kita menang!?" kata mello tak percaya. "…yah cuman begini doang…." Keluh matt. Kemudian matt membantu mello yang terjatuh karena ledakan tadi. Lalu mereka melihat kesamping mereka, dimana matahari telah terbit.

"…kok aku ga berubah yah walaupun udah pagi…?"

"berarti kutukan kamu beneran ilang!!!"

"hontou!??? Kyyaaaa!!!"

Mello langsung memeluk matt, dan matt membawanya berputar sekali, kemudian menurunkannya.

"matt….."

"hm?"

"I love you ….."

"same here….."

kemudian matt mengikrarkan janjinya sekali lagi, dan dia menikahi mello (o.O) dan lama kelamaan mello jadi feminim…

berhenti bunuh2in orang lagi….oh iya..nasib Kiyomi dkk?

Don't worry…mereka jadi penghibur orang kesusahan disekitar Gunung Krakatau….hahaha….

Heppii Ending yak???? –tabok-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maksaiin banget gak sih endingnya? Ihihihiks…..T.T ya maklumlah, Fict pertama gue dengan OOC dimana2….hahahaha….pengen bikin fict baru nih….kasih ide dunk…..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
